It was Raining, When The First Time I Met You
by ChrBeilschmidt
Summary: Ayo bertemu kembali saat hujan turun di tempat yang sama.


It Was Raining, When The First Time I Met You Ⓒ ChrBeilschmidt

Hetalia Axis Power Ⓒ Hidekaz Himaruya

Summary: Ayo bertemu kembali saat hujan turun di tempat yang sama.

Warning: Drabble! OOC! ANEH! ABAL! EYD Berantakkan (maybe/?) dan beberapa Mod lainnya /maksudluapathor

* * *

><p>Hujan dipergantian Musim,<p>

Aku terperangkap disini. Disebuah Toko yang sudah agak rapuh namun cukup melindungiku dari air mata langit. Dan, di situlah aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, Alfred F. Jones.

Kau membiarkan wajahmu disentuh oleh bulir-bulir yang dingin menusuk tulang. Kau melihat kearahku, memperhatikanku sejenak, kemudian melempariku senyum.

***

Akhir-Akhir ini Langit sering meneteskan Air Langitnya. Entah apa yang membuat Langit sebegitu Hobi membuang-buang Air. Ibuku berpesan agar- Ah, Lupakan itu.

Percikkan Air-air langit dengan mulusnya jatuh ketanah. Tidak, suara itu bukan suara tangisan bahkan Rintihan saat mereka berjatuhan. Hanya ada suara tenang, dan berirama.

Drap  
>Drap<br>Drap

Orang-orang berlarian kesana kemari mencari tempat berteduh. Mereka bahkan hampir menginjak-injakku karena aku begitu mungil. Tapi beruntung hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Mataku menangkap bayanganmu. Bayanganmu yang tengah berlari menuju Halte diseberang tempatku berdiri. Ya, kau selalu berada disana. Selalu.

Kau memeluk dirimu yang menggigil kedinginan. Lucu. Kau menyadari bahwa aku tengah memperhatikanmu. Kau tersenyum kearahku bagai ingin menyapa. Namun, bibirmu bak terkunci oleh bulir-bulir es.

Tibalah saat Bus yang akan membawaku Pulang Datang. Kau menoleh kearahku.

"Arthur! Hati-Hati!"

Kau berteriak padaku dalam keadaan menggigil. Aku hanya dapat mengangguk walau sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memelukmu saat itu juga.

***

Langit kembali menangis. Sepertinya langit memang sedang bersedih. Apa mungkin Ratu Penguasa Langit meninggal? Ah, entahlah.

Dan seperti biasa, aku selalu terperangkap disini. Didepan sebuah toko yang menghadap ditempat biasa kau berdiri. Dan ya, Kau ada disana.

Kau Memainkan jarimu diantara rinai hujan. Kau tahu? Kau seperti anak kecil yang begitu suka dengan Hujan.

Kau sepertinya mempunyai Insting yang kuat, kau menoleh kearahku dan melempar senyum. Kurasa mukaku memerah.

Sepertinya aku menyukaimu! Apa kau juga menyukaiku, Alfred F. Jones?

***

Hari ini, Langit tampak sangat sedih. Air yang ia turunkan jauh lebih banyak dari kemarin.

Aku disini. Dan kau tak disana. Apa yang membuatmu tidak datang hari ini? Apa Langit terlalu banyak menangis? Hingga kau betah dirumah?

Atau kau...Menghindariku?

***

Hari berikutnya, hujan kembali turun. Sepertinya tuhan mendengar doaku. Aku segera keluar dari rumah menuju toko itu sambil menutupi kepalaku dengan hoodie yang kukenakan.

Aku tersenyum senang. Mendapati sosokmu ada disana. Kau melihat kearahku, dan tersenyum.

"Hai Arthur! Aku merindukanmu!"

Kurasa mukaku sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap untuk disantap. Kau terkekeh. Ya, kau berhasil membuatku Jengkel, Alfred!

Hari-hari berikutnya, kau dan aku lewatkan dengan saling sapa menyapa dan melempar senyum.

Ini menggelikkan tapi cukup membuatku senang. Aku rasa aku mulai makin menyukaimu...

***

Aku disini. Menanti Bus yang akan menjemputku. Ya, hari ini aku harus menjemput Saudaraku di Bandara, dan Tepat Sekali. Its Raining!

Kau tidak ada disini. Jelas saja. Hari Ini Minggu. Orang Bodoh macam apa yang mau berada disini Seharian hanya untuk berdiri dan melempar senyum? Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan.

Bus yang kutunggu datang. Membawaku Pergi dari sini.

***

Musim telah berganti sejak saat itu, Langit tidak lagi menangis. Mungkin Air matanya sudah terkuras habis untuk itu.

Aku mengikutimu. Kau, Berjalan terhuyung menuju Sekolah. Apa yang membuatmu tidak bersemangat?

Aku melihatmu sedang berbicara dengan Matthew. Kau nampak terkejut. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Matthew memberikanmu Catatan Kecil berwarna merah tua yang aku tidak tahu apa isinya.

Wajahmu tak kalah sedih dari Matthew. Kau membuka Catatan Kecil itu.

Kau menangis, aku mendekatimu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Kau bergumam dalam tangismu.

"Memangnya Apa yang orang itu lakukan padamu?" Tanyaku.

"Arthur! Kenapa kau pergi saat aku baru tahu aku menyukaimu sejak saat itu?" Teriaknya.

"Aku disini, Alfred!" Kataku dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

Alfred, apa yang kau ucapkan? Aku Disini! Ya! Aku disini, Sebagai Arwah..  
>Bus yang aku tumpangi saat itu mengalami kebocoran pada gas dan saat itu juga Bus itu meledak. Menewaskan orang-orang yang ada didalam, termasuk aku.<br>Dan yang kuucapkan, tentu kau tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Kau membenamkan wajahmu di antara kedua tanganmu. Aku melihat Catatan Kecil yang kau pegang.

Apa?! Ini tidak mungkin, pikirku.

Itu adalah catatan kecil milikku. Kenapa  
>ada di tanganmu?<p>

Ini terlambat, tapi Alfred, aku menyukaimu. Apa kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama?

"Arthur, aku menyukaimu tapi kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku?!" Kau kembali terisak.

I'm Sorry, Alfred.

****Catatan terakhir Arthur:  
>"Hujan mempertemukan kau dan aku. Dan Hujan pula yang membuat kau terperangkap di ujung jalan. Terperangkap hanya untukku. Aku suka saat kau<br>tersenyum padaku. Aku pikir aku menyukaimu. Apakah kamu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama? Ayo bertemu kembali saat hujan turun di tempat yang sama.."****

END.

* * *

><p>AN : Saya numpang lewat/? minna~ Ve~ Yosh! Saya Balik lagi dengan FF Hetalia saya yang pertama. Saya ga tau apa FF Abal saya ini Pantas untuk masuk Fandom ini apa enggak. Kalau ternyata memang tak pantas, silahkan kasih tahu saja, tidak usah sungkan. **TAPI SAYA HARAP GUNAKAN LAH BAHASA YANG BAIK YANG TIDAK MENGANDUNG SARA/BASH/SEMACAMNYA.** Saya ini tidak tahan dengan komentar seperti itu /heh  
>Tapi kalau suka gabakalada/ Tolong di Review ya, Arigatou, Ve~ TT_TT #NgacirBarengItaChan /?


End file.
